Burbujas
by Noe Izumi
Summary: La historia de Ken, de cómo conoció el digimundo y cómo llegó a ser el malvado Digimon Emperador... "Los recuerdos son como burbujas... vienen... y de pronto desaparecen"
1. La entrada del colegio

¡Hola! n_n Me llamo Noemi (Noe o Nomi para los amigos). Esto que leeréis a continuación es un fanfic (totalmente inventado) de varios episodios sobre la vida de Ken antes y después de morir su hermano Osamu. O sea, está basado en una historia real pero con hechos inventados. Aquí tenéis el primer episodio para que vayáis abriendo boca, como quien dice... :P ¡Espero que os guste, digifans!  
  
EPISODIO 1.  
  
La entrada del colegio.  
  
- No, mamá... No me dejes aquí... Hay demasiada gente... Me aplastan... El pequeño se agitaba en su cama, acosado por un sueño inquieto y al parecer, angustioso. Sus párpados se movían con rapidez, mientras su pequeña mano, la mano de un niño de seis años, estrujaba con fuerza la manta. Un débil gemido escapó de su garganta.  
- ¡Mamá... vuelve...!... ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!... Su débil voz subió de tono hasta acabar en un grito desesperado. El pequeño se despertó de repente, sobresaltado, respirando con rapidez. Por un momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde estaba. Entonces se echó a llorar, justo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abría atropelladamante. Un haz de luz repentino entró en la habitación, deshaciendo la oscuridad de la noche. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada.  
- ¡Ken, cielo! -dijo la alarmada voz de su madre- ¿Qué te pasa? El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de llorar... La dulce mujer se sentó a su lado, intentando consolarle.  
- Oh, cariño... ¿ha sido una pesadilla? Ven aquí... Oh, cielo, estás temblando... -le abrazó, sintiendo que su corazón latía muy deprisa- Hijo mío, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo... Sólo ha sido un sueño...  
Ella se apartó lo suficiente para ver la cara de su tembloroso pequeño, y le sonrió. Ken había dejado de llorar, pero aún parecía asustado.  
- ¿Qué has soñado? ¿Ha sido algo muy malo? ¿Quieres contárselo a mami?  
Ken iba a abrir la boca para empezar a hablar, pero de repente, una imagen cruzó su mente.  
Estaba en la entrada del colegio. Su madre había ido a recogerles a él y a su hermano Osamu. Pero esta vez, ella sólo se llevaba a su hermano. Ella le había mirado, pero no le había dicho nada. Era como si no existiera. Como si nunca hubiera tenido un segundo hijo. Él intento llamarla desesperadamente; no podía moverse de la entrada del colegio... Los niños salían y entraban; había mucha gente, demasiada, y su madre no le hacía caso...  
Ken no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza, angustiado.  
- No me acuerdo, mamá...  
Ella sonrió, conmovida, y le apartó un mechón de su pelo oscuro, suave y sedoso, de la frente.  
- No te preocupes, hijo. Ya ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas?  
Ken sonrió, sintiendo que las lágrimas querían volver a salir de sus azules ojos, pero logró contenerse.  
- Gracias, mami... -dijo, agradecido, con su suave voz de niño pequeño.  
Ella cerró los ojos en una sonrisa divertida, y le arropó. El pequeño Ken la miró con una expresión muy dulce, sintiendo de repente un gran cariño.  
Si mi mami me quiere mucho...  
Una sombra distorsionó la luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta, y que se reflejaba sobre el suelo. Un niño de unos ocho años entró en la habitación. Llevaba puesto el pijama y tenía una expresión soñolienta. Obviamente, los gritos de su hermano pequeño le habían despertado.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?... -preguntó, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos por dentro de las gafas.  
Ella se giró hacia él con una sonrisa, y la angustia volvió a invadir el corazón de Ken. Pero desapareció en cuanto su madre volvió a prestarle atención a él, arropándole más, con cariño.  
- No es nada, Osamu... -le explicó- Ken ha tenido una pesadilla. Anda, vuelve a la cama...  
Osamu se encogió de hombros, y, soñoliento, dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
Ken se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, una y otra vez, hasta que de nuevo se quedó profundamente dormido...  
¿Por qué mi mamá me hace tan poco caso? ¿Por qué apenas me escucha si está hermano cerca? Si en realidad me quiere mucho... Mi mami me quiere mucho... No lo entiendo...  
  
Continuará...  
  
P.D.: Bueno, ¿qué tal ese primer episodio? n_n U...  
  
Os agradecería comentarios a:  
  
nomi121@hotmail.com  
  
-Noe Izumi- 


	2. La Vecina

EPISODIO 2.  
  
La vecina.  
  
El día anterior al que Ken tuvo la pesadilla, él y su madre venían de dar un paseo por el barrio. Ken hablaba encantado con su madre, preguntándole todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pese a ser tan pequeño, pues acababa de cumplir los seis años, tenía ya una mente muy curiosa (como Izzy :P je, je) y cada dos por tres una nueva pregunta era formulada. Ella le miraba y le sonreía dulcemente, intentando responder con orden a todas las preguntas que su pequeño realizaba.  
Ya estaban llegando a la entrada de su edificio cuando Ken vio a la señora Tomoko, que bajaba por donde ellos iban a entrar inmediatamente. No sabía por qué, pero siempre, lo que más llamaba la atención a Ken de la señora Tomoko eran sus gafas. Eran de montura amarilla y lentes de colos violeta. Su estrafalaria forma le había hecho reír muchas veces cuando era un bebé, aunque él no recordaba eso.  
- Es nuestra vecina... -dijo Ken con una sonrisa, con su dulce voz. De algún modo, se sentía muy orgulloso de haber dicho eso.  
La señora Tomoko fue hacia ellos con una radiante sonrisa. Sin duda, era la sonrisa de alguien que iba a contar el último chisme de la vecindad, sin duda el más increíble, o la de alguien que inmediatamene iba a alabar a otra persona de una forma quizá interesada. Desgraciadamente para el pequeño Ken, las palabras que salieron de la boca de su vecina iban hacia lo segundo.  
- ¡Oh, señora Ichijoji!... -exclamó emocionada- Muchísimas gracias por pedirle a su hijo que ayudara al mío con sus deberes... El pobre lleva muy mal la escuela de verano, si no llega a ser por su Osamu, no hubiera aprobado nunca...  
La señora Ichijoji sonrió, agradecida.  
- Bueno, no hay de qué... Osamu lo hace encantado. Es un niño tan inteligente...  
- ¡Desde luego que lo es!... -su voz había vuelto a subir de tono. De nuevo era la voz de una vecina que adora los chismes- ¡Oh, y eso no es todo! La madre de un compañero de su clase me ha dicho si le permitiría a Osamu ayudarle con sus trabajos de clase...  
Ken sintió una extraña sensación de vacío. Su corta edad no le permitió identificarla. Pero estaba claro que lo que sentía eran celos. Pero para un niño de su edad, los celos no tenían significado. Simplemente eran una sensación muy desagradable. Eso le impulsó a tirarle de la mano a su madre con suavidad.  
- Mamá...  
- Bueno, señora Tomoko, no sé si Osamu tendrá tiempo de hacerlo... El pobre siempre está tan ocupado...  
- ¡Mamá!...  
La señora Ichijoji miró a su hijo, alarmada. Era una expresión que reflejaba claramente que se acababa de dar cuenta de que la estaba llamando.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Ken?  
Fue entonces cuando la vecina miró hacia el pequeño.  
- ¡Oh, hola, Ken, no te había visto!... -con una empalagosa sonrisa, se inclinó hacia él con las manos en las rodilas- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Eh?  
- Estoy muy bien, señora Tomoko... -dijo él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que hizo mucha gracia a las dos mujeres.  
- ¡Qué niño tan bien educado!... -dijo la señora Tomoko, admirada- Sin duda es seguro que seguirá los pasos de su hermano... Dime, Ken, ¿a tí no te gustaría ser como tu hermano?  
Ken se sintió orgulloso de su hermano Osamu. En realidad, Ken le quería muchísimo...  
- Claro que sí, señora Tomoko...  
- Qué niño tan rico... -dijo, y rió levemente- Aunque realmente no parece tan avispado como su hermano...  
La sonrisa de Ken se desvaneció como la niebla cuando sale el sol.  
  
- Bueno, señora Tomoko, Ken es aún muy pequeño... -dijo su madre, intentando disimular la molestia que le habían causado sus palabras.  
La señora Tomoko se incorporó, esbozando una sonrisa que a Ken causó temor.  
- Oh, señora Ichijoji, tiene razón, lo siento muchísimo... Ken todavía es demasiado pequeño... Estoy segura de que cuando crezca, será tan inteligente como su hermano Osamu...  
Ken apretó con mas fuerza la mano de su madre.  
Otra vez Osamu.  
Siempre Osamu.  
Por la mente de Ken desfilaron de repente los anteriores encuentros de su madre con la señora Tomoko, y en todos ellos el tema era siempre el mismo.  
Su hermano Osamu.  
Y esas gafas...  
Eran unas gafas demasiado grandes, grandes y algo ridículas, de montura amarilla y de cristales de color violeta. Muy coloridas, sin duda. Siempre les impedía llegar a verle los ojos. Eran esas gafas las que le daban una expresión casi de desprecio hacia él cada vez que hablaban de su hermano.  
Señora Ichijoji, me han dicho que su hijo es muy listo e inteligente...  
Siento mucha envidia...  
Ojalá mi hijo tuviera una mínima parte de la cabeza del suyo...  
¿Cuánta educación se necesita para conseguir un niño tan inteligente?...  
A lo mejor es sólo cuestión de genes y nada más...  
Claro, es que es un GENIO...  
Un genio.  
Esa palabra resonaba en los oídos de Ken en su casa, todos los días.  
Y a la salida del colegio.  
Y cuando iban de compras.  
Y por supuesto, en todos sus encuentros con la vecina.  
De improvisto, Ken sintió cómo la mano de su madre se separaba de la suya. El pequeño la miró angustiado.  
- ¡Mamá!...  
Ken no lo entendía, pero cada vez que su madre escuchaba esa palabra (genio) parecía sentir una alegría tan inmensa que casi la obligaba a separarse de él...  
  
*********************  
  
Más tarde, Ken y su madre llegaron a casa, en la puerta número 303. Al abrir la puerta, Ken se encontró con su padre y su hermano charlando alegremente, sentados en el sofá.  
La historia pareció repetirse. Una vez más, Ken sintió el vacío cuando su madre le soltó la mano bruscamente al ver a su hijo mayor.  
- ¡Osamu! Otra vez me ha vuelto a hablar muy bien de tí la vecina. Me ha dicho que eres un gran chico...  
Ken se había quedado allí muy quieto, con su madre de espaldas a él, y contemplando la sonrisa de orgullo de su hermano mayor. De repente, la señora Ichijoji se giró hacia él, como si hubiera recordado lo mal que Ken se había sentido cuando la vecina habló de él.  
- ¡Oh!... ¡Tu también eres un gran chico, Ken!...  
La sonrisa de su madre no impidió que los ojos de Ken se llenaran de lágrimas.  
- Yo sólo soy un añadido... -dijo en una voz lo suficientemente baja para que no pudieran oirle. Luego, se sentó sobre el sofá.  
- Voy a hacer la cena, chicos. ¿Qué os apetece cenar?  
- ¡Quiero arroz! -dijeron ambos a la vez.  
Los dos hermanos se miraron, y se echaron a reír. Ken sintió que todo su malestar desapareceía y se sintió inundado de cariño. También la cariñosa pareja que formaban sus padres se llenó de un inmenso cariño, y pensó en la gran bendición que tenía con sus dos pequeños.  
- Bueno, chicos, iré a ayudar a vuestra madre en la cocina...  
El señor Ichijoji se levantó del sofá, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.  
Osamu leía un libro mientras Ken le miraba con curiosidad. Sin duda, a su hermano le encantaba leer y estudiar. Esta última palabra era aún desconocida para Ken, que había empezado el parvulario ese mismo año. Pensando en la lectura, el pequeño giró la cabeza hacia el cartel que colgaba en la pared, tras el sofá. Era una especie de receta de cocina, según entendió. Su madre trabajaba en un restaurante japonés. A lo mejor se lo habían regalado en el trabajo.  
Cómo se hace... leyó Ken para sus adentros.  
Había aprendido a leer hacía apenas dos años, con la ayuda de su hermano, y sus padres se sentían orgullosos de ello. Pero su hermano Osamu había aprendido a los tres años. Y eso le ganaba mil veces al orgullo de sus padres de que él hubiera aprendido a los cuatro. Entristecido, Ken bajó la cabeza. Por unos momentos, pensó que sería maravilloso ser más grande que Osamu y haberle enseñado él a leer.  
Su hermano, que leía un libro que a Ken le parecía imposible por su grosor, le miró, y sonrió levemente. Parecía algo apenado. Osamu nunca sospechaba qué era lo que pasaba por la cabecita de su hermano pequeño cada vez que le veía así de triste. Pero siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír de una manera...  
Alegremente, Osamu dejó el libro abierto sobre el sofá y se levantó de un salto, para luego adentrarse en la cocina. Ken le miró extrañado. Luego, su mirada se fijó sobre el libro que había dejado abierto justo a su lado, y lo cogió con torpeza y curiosidad. Pesaba mucho. Luego lo apoyó sobre sus rodillas e intentó leer lo que ponía. No había dicho ni dos palabras cuando su hermano volvió a aparecer.  
- ¿Ken?  
Ken levantó la vista sorprendido, algo temeroso de que su hermano pudiera enfadarse por haber cogido su libro. Pero en vez de miedo, lo que se dibujó en su rostro fue una amplia sonrisa. El pequeño dejó escapar una risotada de alegría. Osamu llevaba en las manos un vaso lleno de agua burbujeante, y una pajita de refresco con el borde recortado dentro de ella.  
- Vamos, Ken. ¡Es la hora de las burbujas!  
  
*********************  
  
Con muchos pensamientos rondando su cabecita, Ken se acostó esa noche algo tarde, tras haber pasado la tarde haciendo burbujas de jabón con su hermano en la terraza.  
Su madre estaba allí, sentada a su lado, dispuesta a arroparle como cada noche, tras haberle contado un cuento. Pero ese día Ken apenas había prestado antención al cuento, porque tenía una idea fija en la cabeza.  
- ¿Mamá?  
- ¿Dime, cariño?  
- Tu me quieres, ¿verdad?  
La señora Ichijoji pareció sorprenderse ante esa pregunta  
- ¡Pues, claro, cariño!... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
Ken bajó la mirada hacia la manta, enredando sus pequeños dedos con los pliegues de esta.  
- Es que... Nuestra vecina nunca habla bien de mí... Siempre habla de hermano...  
Su madre sonrió levemente, como si lo hubiera comprendido todo.  
- Verás, cielo, hay personas que no saben diferenciar las cosas buenas de cada uno de nosotros. Sin duda, tú tienes muchas cosas buenas que Osamu no tiene en mayor medida... Por ejemplo... Tu amabilidad. Eso es algo que nadie puede negarte, cielo.  
Ken sonrió, aliviado, pero algo extrañado a la vez.  
-¿Amabilidad?... ¿De verdad?  
-Claro que sí, Ken... ¿O no recuerdas lo bien que se sintió la señora Tomoko cuando la saludaste hoy? Fue debido a tu amabilidad.  
Ken volvió a sonreír, algo más despreocupado. Sin duda alguna, su madre lo quería mucho...  
Pese a quedarse dormido con esta idea conciliadora, no pudo evitar tener esa pesadilla.  
  
Continuará...  
  
P.D.: Lo de la señora Tomoko... Bueno, desconozco el nombre de la vecina de los Ichijoji, pero lo que es seguro es que esta existe. ^^  
  
www.nomi121@hotmail.com  
  
-Noe Izumi- 


	3. EL Digivice Misterioso

EPISODIO 3.  
  
El Digivice misterioso.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que Ken no sufría de celos por su hermano. El chico pensaba que eso había acabado por fin, que nunca más volvería a ver a su hermano como un rival. De alguna manera, ya había asumido que su hermano era mejor que él para algunas cosas pero no para otras, como había dicho su madre.  
De todas maneras, ya nada importaba.  
Ahora se sentía feliz.  
Pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre.  
  
*********************  
  
Era un tranquilo día de verano por la tarde, y Ken y Osamu estaban en la habitación de este último. Osamu estaba sentado en su silla, trabajando con su ordenador. Ken estaba acostado en el suelo, con una mano apoyada sobre una mejilla y con la otra pasando las páginas de un cómic que estaba leyendo.  
  
El pequeño Ken ya tenía ocho años, y se había convertido en un niño muy despierto y agradable, además de entrañable. Sus despiertos y preciosos ojos azules observaban con curiosidad las coloridas páginas que tenía ante ellos.  
Su hermano Osamu ya había cumplido los once años, y seguro que en pocos años se convertiría en un atractivo adolescente. Seguía siendo un chico enormemente inteligente, gran amante de sus estudios.  
Entonces ocurrió...  
A Osamu le había parecido ver algo muy extraño en la pantalla del ordenador, pero no sabía qué era.  
Había sido como un destello...  
El muchacho frunció el ceño, despreocupado, y se encogió de hombros. Luego pensó en algo que le hizo girarse hacia su hermano pequeño, que leía atentamente el cómic que había en el suelo.  
- ¿Ken? -le llamó, y él levantó la cabeza- ¿Qué tal si conectamos ese videojuego ahora?  
Ken sonrió. Iba a responder, pero, de repente, un destello de luz, como un rayo, iluminó la pantalla del ordenador. Osamu no pudo verlo porque estaba de espaldas. El rayo de luz, como la cola de un cometa, se posó sobre el suelo. Inmediatamente después, un extraño aparato del tamaño de un cronómetro algo grande apareció en él como por arte de magia. Brilló durante unos momentos y luego se quedó ahí, muy quieto. Era como un cronómetro, grisáceo y grande. Sus bordes estaban surcados por extraños símbolos, como un lenguaje extraño. Pequeñas antenas le salían de un lado.  
Los dos hermanos lo miraban estupefactos; sus corazones latían con fuerza. Ninguno dijo nada.  
Al final Osamu, venciendo el estupor, agarró con firmeza el extraño artefacto. Tras mirarlo un momento, lo agitó cerca de su oído.  
No pasó nada.  
Extrañado, el muchacho se levantó, con el objeto en su mano, encerrado en un puño. Ken, aún a gatas sobre el suelo de su habitación, le miraba atentamente. El pequeño pudo notar algo de desilusión, y sí, enfado, en la cara de su hermano, cuando, muy despacio, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y metió en él ese extraño objeto como venido de otro mundo.  
Luego, Osamu salió de la habitación.  
Ken se quedó solo, muy quieto, a gatas. Sus grandes y despiertos ojos azules estaban fijos en el escritorio.  
Por alguna extraña razón, no podía apartarlos de ahí...  
El pequeño se levantó decididamente del suelo apoyando las manos. Tras permanecer en pie unos segundos muy quieto, se acercó al escritorio. Su pequeña mano abrió el cajón. Ante él se encontraba ese extraño artefacto. Era muy raro, sí, nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido... Era como si le atrajera... No sé exactamente lo que es eso... –pensó- Pero sé... Sé que es algo especial... Hace que mi corazón lata muy fuerte cuando lo miro... Pero sí que le atraía... El pequeño Ken sintió una sensación muy extraña, pero increíble. Era como si esa cosa tuviera algún extraño poder sobre él... Como si le llamara... Ken alargó la mano. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, fue acercándose a él poco a poco... Su mano agarró el extraño objeto, y unos poderosos rayos de luz emergieron de repente de él. Ken gritó, pero no soltó el objeto. Lo miró más de cerca. Curiosamente, la luz apenas le deslumbraba... Gritando asustado, Ken acercó el objeto a la pantalla del ordenador cuando esta se iluminó. Una fuerza extraña, algo muy poderoso, intentaba succionarle... Su grito se desvaneció en el vacío. El mundo también.  
  
Continuará...  
  
www.nomi121@hotmail.com  
  
-Noe Izumi- 


	4. El Primer Encuentro con Ryo y Wormmon

EPISODIO 4. El primer encuentro con Ryo y Wormmon.  
  
- ¿Hola?... Oye, ¿puedes oírme ahora?... Vamos, despierta... El pequeño Ken no sabía de dónde venía esa voz. Tampoco la conocía. Nunca la había oído antes.  
- Vamos, ánimo... Eh...  
Alguien empezó a darle unas suaves palmadas en la cara. Ken intentó  
abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad... Un  
largo y débil quejido escapó de su garganta. Entonces, despacio, sus  
ojos se abrieron... Tardó unos segundos en ver con claridad. Además, un fuerte sol le cegaba. Cuando lo logró, vio que tenía ante él a un chico de unos once años, de pelo castaño y peinado hacia atrás graciosamente, en punta. Vestía de una manera bastante peculiar. Llevaba unos curiosos pantalones verdes al estilo militar, pero sin estampado de camuflaje, y una camisa violeta del mismo estilo. Llevaba además unos guantes como de motorista, gruesos y blancos. - ¿Quién eres?... –preguntó con voz débil. - Me llamo Ryo, Ryo Akiyama –dijo el joven, acercándole un pequeño cuenco hecho con la cáscara de un coco, lleno de agua fresca- Toma, es agua, te sentará bien. Ken bebió del agua que el joven le acercó. Estaba muy fresquita. Sonrió, ya se sentía mejor. - Gracias... - No hay de qué, pequeño... Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? - Ken... Ken Ichijoji –respondió el pequeño respetuosamente. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Estaba en un desierto? Sí, desde luego así era. Era un desierto que se extendía ante ellos kilómetros y kilómetros. Pero y si era un desierto, ¿por qué estaba a la sombra y hacía una agradable brisa? Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban bajo la sombra de una palmera, al lado de un cristalino lago, en un oasis. - ¿Qué sitio es este? –preguntó Ken, temeroso. Empezó a sentir miedo. Quería estar en su casa con su hermano y sus padres... ¿Y si ellos estaban muy preocupados por él? ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa? - Estamos en el mundo Digimon, Ken. - ¿Eh? Ken miró a su lado. Ryo sonreía. ¿Quién había dicho eso? Ken miró a su otro lado y vio que allí había una extraña criatura. Era una especie de oruga, pero del tamaño de un gato grande, de color verde y enormes ojos azules. Tenía dos antenas en su cabeza, que movía nerviosamente, y un símbolo rosado en su frente. Sus patitas también eran rosadas, y una raya morada anillaba su cola. - Hola, Ken... ¿Sería el calor? No podía ser cierto, estaba viendo un gusano gigante que además hablaba... El pequeño retrocedió temeroso. - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué cosa es esa?... - Ken, no te preocupes... Es solo Wormmon –dijo Ryo sonriendo. - ¿Wormmon?... - Es un Digimon. Este mundo está lleno de ellos. Los hay buenos y los hay malos... Ryo no puso seguir, Ken le interrumpió. - ¿Digimon? - Así es, Ken. Y Wormmon es tu compañero Digimon. El adorable gusano gigante se acercó tímidamente a Ken, parecía más o casi tan emocionado como él. El chico dio un pequeño grito cuando el Digimon se abrazó a él. -Ken, ¡cuánto me alegro de haberte encontrado!... Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote... Entonces Ken miró el artefacto que tenía en su mano, y lo recordó todo. Simplemente la curiosidad le había hecho abrir el cajón del escritorio de su hermano, y lo había visto allí, el pequeño aparato que había venido del ordenador... Y de repente el ordenador lo había tragado a él... - ¡Osamu! –exclamó, sobresaltando a Wormmon y a Ryo- ¡Tengo que volver, mi hermano y mis padres estarán muy preocupados por mí!... ¡El ordenador me tragó y...! - Tranquilo, Ken, tranquilo... El tiempo aquí no transcurre igual que en la Tierra. Puedes pasar aquí días y que en la tierra solo pasen segundos... – explicó Ryo. Ken no daba crédito a lo que oía. Miró a su Digimon, su compañero... - Wormmon... –susurró- Mi compañero Digimon...  
  
Continuará...  
  
PD: Bueno, yo no sé si Ken y su hermano solamente vieron la batalla contra Apocalymon en el cielo, o además de eso mandaron un e-mail durante la crisis de Diablomon, como hicieron Yolei o Ryo. Pero ¿cómo es posible que cuando Osamu volvió a entrar en la habitación, Ken salió de allí como si llevara mucho tiempo en el Digimundo? @.@ Entonces el tiempo iba lento de nuevo... Así que lo he ajustado así. Pero al fin y al cabo, esto es un fan fic, no se ajusta a la realidad, y si alguien tiene algo que decirme, que no dude en mandar un e-mail a: nomi121@hotmail.com ¡Estaré encantada de recibirles! n_n Y lo corregiré encantada. Otra cosa: para hacer esta parte tan misteriosa sobre Ken y Ryo, me baso en el videojuego de la Wonder Swan, único sitio, aparte de dos o tres flashbacks de la serie, donde podemos saber la historia de Ken... 


End file.
